Repent
by Blanketspace
Summary: A desire demon has infected Sebastian's very being during one cold night at the Chantry. His thoughts solely on Marian Hawke. As he struggles to keep himself in check, he realizes he isn't the only one.  Filled on the K!Meme


**A/N:** This was my first fill on the Dragon age Kinkmeme. I was actually fairly proud of this. However the prompt will be posted at the bottom_. _Cause everyone loves a blushing Chantry boy.

* * *

><p><strong>REPENT<strong> by blanketspace_  
><em>

Pray. A lot. That's what he would do – he would pray more than he had ever even thought of. He would pray enough to forget the soft curves of her skin, pale beauty and ebony locks. He would attempt to repent without those images of plump ruby lips or searing blue eyes that tempted his dreams… his thoughts… and his body.

But his skin grew hot, itching for something beyond what his normal restraint would allow. He had taken a vow of chastity, a life beyond the touch of beauty and flesh. But by the Maker's will, he missed it. Not just the drink or the nights, but the girls, the pleasure of his youth. Well, not exactly the girls anymore – he had just wished he had met her before he took his vows. Imagine what she would have been able to do to him then if she never left his thoughts now.

Sebastian pulled at his neck, scratching the tan skin there for a bit of relief. The room felt colder but his body still blazed on, evidence of his wants clear stated under the sheets of his bed. The Chantry was forgiving enough to him, allowing him room and board even after the first time he left them. Serving them as any other, he swayed now and again, but never faltered – too thankful for what the Maker had allowed for him.

If he only had allowed one more thing…

_You could if you wanted to…_

The archer growled at the sing-songy voice in his head, the feel of soft pleasure shooting up his spine. Temptation was nipping at his hipbones; urging him beyond measure to take a hold of his desires, give in to whatever it willed. Sebastian knew his breaking point and this was not it. He would easily be able to sleep this off. It would take more than soft coos and the afterthought of fingers to cause him to stray.

_But what if it wasn't just fingers…?_

Pinpricks of heat plucked at his skin, causing him to kick the sheet of his bed away from him, leaving him exposed and ready to the nights' air. Thank the Maker for the Chantry providing private rooms.

He folded his hands together, bringing his forehead to rest atop of them. He wouldn't kneel tonight, but tomorrow would be a day of repentance, of eagerness to be in righteous thought. The Maker's chant spilled from his lips, soft mutterings of forgiveness as wicked images flooded his brain. Sebastian wasn't alone in his room – company seemed to find him in his darkest of places. But what kept him in such a state was not human – he was well aware.

_Poor little boy, praying to the Maker to save you? From what do you need saving from, yourself?_

"Silence, demon!" He growled out, halting his mutterings, before resuming them once more. He would ignore it, this desire, and this demon before he ruined him beyond all oblivion. Nail dugs into the callused skin of his knuckles, drawing small rivulets of blood in attempt to distract. Soft hands pawed at his shoulders, smoothing down the flat plains of his chest – he gripped harder. Small beads of blood plopped down on his legs, a hot reminder.

_You've gone and hurt yourself now… _

A cool lap of a tongue against self inflicted wounds ripped a shudder from him. He would not be taken so easily, not by this abomination as it tested his limits. The tongue moved from his knuckles to his arms, nipping in mock love at his elbows. Hands surged about his waist, scraping teasingly at the corded and lean muscles.

He gritted his teeth. Maker save him.

_What if…_

"Sebastian?"

His stark blue eyes shot open, the familiar whisper of her voice bringing him out of his disdain. He felt pressure on his legs as he looked down, azure eyes meeting to lock with his.

She was on his lap, her hands crawling up his thighs. _Up his thighs_. Hawke. _**Marian**_.

He felt a heavy thump form in his throat. This was demon trickery, it had to be. "You aren't here," he hissed, shoving his hands down to stop her pursuit. "This is a dream, a nightmare of all things. Demon, how dare you take her form to tempt me!"

'Hawke' lazily, without much effort, slipped her hand past his, brushing against the evidence of his arousal. "Why do you deny me so, Sebastian?" She gripped him, feeling the turgid length of him, hot and wanting. A smile graced her practically innocent features as he groaned beneath her. "Haven't I plagued your thoughts for so long," Her body shimmied up, giving him a full view of the chest and the hips he has only dreamed about.

"Isn't it about time that someone provided you with a bit of _release_?"

"Oh Maker…"

"Isn't here," with that, purring she ducked her head down, mouth moving to clasp around his erection. Her tongue felt soft, warm and beyond all bouts of pleasure. Sebastian hissed a moan, bucking his hips into the heat that surrounded him – convincing himself it was an attempt to dislodge.

He threaded a hand through raven locks, watching her head bob as she moaned about the length of him. She lapped at the underside of him, moving his base to suckle the sensitive flesh there. Biting his lip, he attempt to ignore her – imaging that isn't wasn't his precious Marian doing such a vile… delicious… wholesomely wrong and sexy thing to him. He felt her move to take him full to root, opening her throat to swallow all of him, her eyes hungrily scraping over his body.

A sharp tug and pull, he wrenched the woman by the hair off his throbbing erection. He cursed a string of words that would put Isabela and Varric to shame. "Demon," his jaw clenched, as his hands no longer held silky locks but odd grey tresses. Black eyes bore into him, while a slight grin smeared across Desire's face.

"Well, pity that was cut short… but" it cooed, snaking a long nailed hand down to fondle it's own bare breast. "I feel you would be more apt if the real thing came crawling to you." With strength unknown, Sebastian was pressed into his mattress, the demon straddling him.

"Just this once, hm…" It leaned down, brushing all of his tantalizing body against him. Sebastian sucked in air as he felt their lips touch. Entire streaks of molten heat ran through his body, causing his limbs to seize up, muscles tightening and his desire begging for release.

He started to sweat, he pupils dilated but the weight from his chest was gone. A pang of relief flooded through him as the room resumed its normal muggy temperature. He felt like he was beyond Andraste's forgiveness, let alone the Makers'. How many months of praying would it take?

Sebastian sat up, trying to will his arousal away. Running a hand through his hair, he stiffened when the door creaked open. A pair of ocean deep eyes peered at him in concern, full lips begging to be ravished pouted at him.

"Marian, what are you doing here… ?"

"I was … praying late in the Chantry when I thought I heard your cry. I wanted to make sure you were alright," she took a step into the room, letting out a small giggle as Sebastian raced to cover himself.

He gazed at her again, freezing at her smile and relaxed posture. Heat flooded him again; sharp pleasure scrapings along his body brought him to full attention. Not in control. He wasn't in control of his own body! Panicked blue eyes darted around as he saw his own legs move on their accord – stalking towards the woman who was here – the woman who haunted his dreams.

A voice that was not his own hummed at her, "Just this once."

Marian swallowed thickly as her body was slammed against a wall, shoulders crying out from the abuse. The man before her, shameless in his nakedness, nuzzled his near to god-like face into her neck. She felt teeth nip at her pulse, warmth spread throughout her body. This was not what she intended. Sebastian seemed more than off. And more than willing to break his vows for her.

"Sebastian… Stop, you don't seem right," she muttered, her breath hitching as blunt nails and callused tips messaged into her hips. No response came from him besides light feathery caresses of his lips, pressing past her neck to her jaw. She willed her hands to push at his shoulders, groaning as a pink tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear. "Sebastian!"

His eyes seemed darker, predatory at best. His jaw was set firm and straight, much like his taut bowstring. But there was no gentleness in his features, just lust and determination. Marian clawed at the musculature of his shoulders, attempting to gain some reaction beyond a pleasurable hiss from his mouth. Nothing seemed to faze him, dead set on ghosting his fingers across her leggings.

"Marian," a stone smile moved across his face, as hands expertly removed her belt, and fingers already whispering under the pant lining. She shuddered; faint tickling of pleasure causing her legs to quake and her belly to grow hot.

"Please, Sebastian." Marian saw a flicker in his cerulean eyes, a jaw clenching under strain of control and base need. The hands that gripped her waist softened and shaky breaths pounded against her clavicle. The champion pushed against him, trying to dislodge his body while her companion seemed stunned.

Hands moved from waist to wall and from wall to his sides. "Marian, I…" he mewled, tongue wetting his lips as his head jerked away from her gaze. His body trembled, still near caging her against the wall. Hot panic surged against him as a familiar tingling sensation slithered up his spine. "No, I… "

Pale and silken hands cupped his face; bring him to look at her pleading eyes. "It's fine, you won't be rid on this by your own. " She knew? How could she know – did this mean she thought him weak? "Allow me to stay with you until this passes…"

"No!" Barking, Sebastian shoved himself away from her, crying out himself at the lack of warmth against his skin. "I … I cannot disgrace you like this, Marian. I _will_ not."

_Yes, you will. She wants it, look at her. Willing and wanting…_

"Vile creature, remove yourself." Sebastian tore at his auburn locks, scraping his skull hard enough to draw blood. Distraction based on pain was the only thing pulling him away from her. He began to pace, feet slapping against cool stone, muscles of his back stretching and straining.

"Sebastian…" she reached for him, far be it the worse idea that may have come across her mind. She had lost so much in life, like him –however, he held greater strength than she did, and how could she stand to watch him like this without assistance.

Sebastian pointed a finger accusingly at her, halting her pursuit of him. "You… Hawke," the use of her family name stung, "stay… away from me." Teeth grinded together as he watched mournfully as rejection splashed across her face.

"You can't mean that, Sebastian… I just," persistent in her actions, Marian grabbed at the hand halting her, placing a chaste kiss again the palm, her tongue flickering out every so slightly to graze one of his fingers. Like a man burned, Sebastian wrenched his hand from her.

"Don't tempt me." His warning went unheeded

Marian began to play with the buckles of her clothing. This would last all night, and eventually Sebastian would come to his senses but not any time soon. Nor with such a determined abomination infecting his thoughts and blood. Brushing locks of her hair away from her eyes, Marian shrugged off her leathers, leaving her top covered only in her chest strap. She was doing this for him.

Watching with a morbid fascination, she shuddered at the flaring of Sebastian's nostrils and intense gaze. She thought she has heard a low growl in his throat, but before she could even imagine questioning it – her body was once against pinned up against the wall. A lump in her throat formed as the man before her growled unlike any monster she had ever heard.

"Woman, you know not what you do to me. There be will no repentance for this. "

* * *

><p>The ripping of her cloth chest strap resounded in Marian's ears, shuddering as cool air plucked at her breasts. The man in front her glared hungrily at her exposed chest, slinking a hand up to fondle one mound, twisting and pawing. A soft mewl fluttered out of her throat as he began to pinch at her nipples. She shouldn't be enjoying this, his touch – how terrible it should feel, but the champion lost count of the times she dreamt of being wrapped in his arms, feeling the heat of his body.<p>

He lost himself, scolding himself in the back of his mind whilst the demon inside took over his physical being. This was wrong, forcing her into such a state, but by the Maker why was she making such delicious noises. Sebastian let out a willful growl as he bent to nip at her collarbone, suckling at the skin there. He would mark her; mark her as his – with his shame and regret but passion and lust.

"Marian…" Pressing his body hard against hers, he let his arousal known, pressing such evidence against her bare belly. "You have no comprehension of these terrible things I imagine you in… lewd positions… unholy thoughts. Maker be damned, how you've haunted my every waking thought," Sebastian sighed against her, his unoccupied hand threading through her raven tresses, tugging lightly, exposing her pale throat.

His hand regretfully fell from her breast, earning a discontented sigh from his female counterpart. With aged and skillful fingers, he tugged at her leathers, tearing at the laces in fervor. He watched her writhe under his scrutiny, a sense of male pride filling him for the first time in several years. Pulling down the last of her clothing, he cast the cloth aside. Heat was humming through his veins, his brain jumbled with nonsensical phrases.

She had such a womanly body despite being so toned, soft curves plump and waiting, the evidence of her sex accentuated by her hips. He dreamt of those hips, that backside – the slender curve of the small of her back; dreams of his rough hands grasping against her sweaty flesh, pulling her down onto him.

"Ah!" Marian cried as Sebastian pulled her from the wall, hooking his arms under her legs and settling his hands on her rump, squeezing for good measure. Her arms flung around his shoulders; head burying in the crook of his neck. She inhaled the scent of him, rosemary and wax – salt from the day sweat. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest, she could feel his erection pressing urgently against the inside of her thigh.

With a flop, Marian was thrown onto the bed, her naked form splaying against the sheets. Before she could move to sit up, Sebastian was upon her, all fours and towering above her. His hair seemed a mess, eyes darkened with a hungry she wasn't familiar with. Her times with men had been gentle, loving and unsure. This was the gaze of an experience man, a starved man.

"You…" He hissed, snapping his head away from her appetizing form. "Have a chance to leave, Marian. Please… I can't make promises to hold back if you don't. "

The champion lopped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her. Her lips brushed against his tense ones, a reassuring gesture.

"Please… you shouldn't fight it."

His lust sang with her words, pressing his lips urgently against hers. His teeth tugged at her low lip, biting it to fullness. Finding entrance at a gasp, his tongue explored the inside of her mouth – she tasted like honey, fresh fruit, and iron. A moan extended from her as the archer's rough hands roamed down her body, settling between her thighs.

Fingers parted her folds; she was already wet and wanting of him. Pressing against the bundle of nerves under her hood, he noted with satisfaction at her soft moan.

"Then I make no promises to be gentle with you."

_Not that you would have been before. _

She arched into his touch, her hands grasping at his forearms. One of his digits slipped into her warmth, moving at an agonizing pace while his mouth mouthed at her breast. Sebastian surrendered totally to his whims and dark wants, teeth raking across a nipple. His finger pumped sensuously inside as he marveled at her readiness for him already, feeling his cock twitch in response to her breathy sighs.

A petite hand scrapped the top of his skull and yanked at his maple looks. "Sebastian…" A second finger added, soon followed a rewarding groan. "Please, I want…." Her hips thrusting against his digits, trying to gain any purchase she could find. The sensation to be filled by something larger, hotter was over taking.

_This isn't about her… _

Sharply, he bit into the side of her chest, his canines drawing blood. "This isn't about… you," almost immediately, he retracted his fingers, smirking at the discontented moan that tore from her throat. Love bites trailed down her sides, before his lips nestled at her pale hipbone. He left his mouth there, licking and snapping at every surrounding area, ignoring her sighs of frustration.

"What you feel now," he scratched the outside of her thighs, "is what I've felt for years, every time I looked at you." Sebastian ran his tongue down the inside seam of her thigh, drinking in the musty scent of her. "How you teased me, knowing of my vows… Maker, vixen."

Marian squirmed, clawing at his shoulders, her hips writhing in anticipation. She had only meant it as harmless flirting but the more she thought about it, the more she desired to act upon it. In frustrations she went seeking her release, honoring in vows in the most sinful ways, by using another vessel.

"Did he enjoy your touch," Sebastian muttered into her thigh, his breath tickling her hood. "That apostate? Or was he too concerned with the demon inside him to even notice your advances? Your shameless tempting ways... "

"I couldn't have… " She reached down to at least touch her ache, swiftly stopped by her hands being pinned at her sides.

"You couldn't have what, me? By Andraste's grace, Marian… So you sought another's company? To satisfy yourself… could you not be content in your love not to desire the physical?"

"This is what you call content, Sebastian?" Marian lunged against his hands, flailing wildly but his strength was greater than hers by ten fold.

_She talks back you even now? After all that you've waited for…_

Sebastian's nails dug into her wrists, a successful attempt to restrain her. "Marian…" His tongue lashed out against her nub, wetting his saliva down her folds before the muscle itself prodded at her entrance. She sucked in a gasp, her hips going rigid as he slid the pink muscle inside of her – easily shutting her up.

His hands left her wrists, moving to cup her backside and drag her closer into his face. It had been years since he had felt the touch, the taste, the warmth of a woman – the taste of his champion and her gasping moans were almost enough to end him right there.

_Punish her, she doesn't deserve you. Such a prince. _

A chill trickled down his spine, pausing to adjust his shoulders before returning to the task at hand. His mouth moved up to suckle at the bundle of nerves, dragging a hand down from her thigh, he pressed two fingers back inside her. With the experience of a master archer – she felt herself being strung and plucked like a bow. It wasn't long before he felt her contracting around his fingers, her passage moistening with the impending climax. He lingered inside her, slowing down just enough to gain a strangled cry from her bruised lips. Sebastian could only wonder what she would feel like when he pressed his want inside of her.

"No!" She cried, pressing her hands on his head in, struggling to reach her peak but his fingers were gone – leaving her with a cold emptiness and a burning heat in her belly.

The pressure of his entire body was on her, sinking her into the mattress. Sebastian's face had darkened. A low growl resounded in his throat as he hitched one of her thighs around his waist, his erection pushing hotly and insistently against her core. "I said this wasn't about you."

Marian grasped at his hips, trying to pull him forward into her. She was beyond close, it almost hurt. Sebastian was a steadfast, knees settling to brace making him unmovable.

Smirking he pushed her hands away, amused at her feverish desire.

_Make her work for it… _

"If you want me so, prove it to me. With all your passion for the past seven years," he cooed, removing himself from her completely and stepping off the bed.

"Knees. Now."

Her mouth gaped open, slowly sliding off the bed. Sebastian… ordering her? This, well he did say he wasn't planning on being gentle in the slightest, Marian. You knew that.

The stone cobble was colder than she expect, her knees smacked against it with a thunder. Her pale eyes glanced up to catch full sight of the male in front of her. His chest was chiseled, a dusting of hair from the top to scarcely tracing along his abdomen. His strong legs held her interest for a bit, her fingers soothing along the calf muscle admiring its shape. She avoided all attention to the most obvious point of her interest.

The man above her cleared his throat, stretching a hand down to grip the underside of her jaw. His grip was tight, pressing her lips together. The angle forced her to look at him in all his maleness. Thick and throbbing, she lightly mewled at the sight of him – Marian didn't get a good look before, but just staring at his pride was already stirring her insides again. Clear liquid beaded at the head, tempting her just to lap her tongue at it.

_She's just going to stare at it all night; do you have the patience for that? Like the patience you've had for past seven years… I don't' think so. _

"Woman, are you planning to do something or just gawk," he growled, tugging her face closer to his groin. His member rested softly against her cheek now, the soft skin of her driving him wild. Maker be praised that she was this soft everywhere.

"I…"

"Now."

Marian wasted no time, the bellowing roar from him sending quivers in her thighs. Her small but skilled hands wrapped around the length of him, straightening her spine. Timidly, her tongue darted out, lapping at the precome gathered on the tip. Her reward was a hiss. The pink muscle fluttered down the underside of him, her lips fastening on the bulbous head on her way back. A light suck before taking more of him, she closed her eyes.

Even with her past experience with Anders, she never was bold enough to taste him – her brief time with him was a mistake she told herself. A mistake she realized she made after falling into the arms of the man who's cock was currently nestled in her mouth.

A hand gripped the back of her head, forcing more of him down her throat. Her nostrils filled with his scent, more primal and musty this time – his taste odd and salty, but not entirely unpleasant. Marian began to follow his lead, bobbing her head back and forth with the movements of his hand. Soft grunts and deep-throaty sighs urged her on, a sense of pride resounding in her.

"That's a good girl…" There was a different tone to his voice, slyer, and more menacing. "Look at me while you suck me." The yank at her hair jerked her eyes open, harsh blue meeting soft sapphire. It was an arctic collision of colour, forcing a moan out of Sebastian.

"Who knew you'd be so adorable with my cock in your mouth?"

_You did, you dreamt of this _

The champion moaned around the member in her mouth, feeling the underside pulse. Her jaw started to ache; she was near convinced that he got even harder while her eyes started to tear up just a bit. Not from shame or sadness but just exertion.

The hand in her yanked her mouth away from him, pinpricks of pain buzzing on her skull.

"Marian," Sebastian whispered, kneeling down to meet her, his hand moving from her hair to her face and finally come to rest on her shoulder. "Bed. Lest I take you on this floor." He nudged his nose against the same cheek he rubbed his length on, grinning at the memory.

She yelped, crawling away from him like she was burned. Her body scrambled up onto the bed, her cheeks flushed and her core shivering with want. Chewing at her thumb, she watched him hungrily as the archer rose from the floor and stalked like a predator to the bed.

Legs parted automatically, like on instinct for her, the touch of her thighs together felt like searing flesh. Gooseflesh prickled over her as the bed gave to Sebastian's weight. Heat was radiating off of him, tan skin flushed a burnt hue. Her hand reached up to touch him, landing flat on the plane of his chest. His heart was racing.

What his brain couldn't comprehend, his body knew.

He settled between her thighs, pressing his hips against her own, his arousal teasingly prodding at her opening. Strong arms encircled around petite shoulders, casing her in warmth yet a vice like cage. The callused pads of his fingers found their way on her skull, enjoying the soft feel of her hair.

"Marian, I…" Sebastian gritted out, his voice sounding almost remorseful. He laid his head against her sternum. Pain was shrieking across his back as the demon near bewitching him pressed harder, white hot flashes of lust mixed with the clawing of muscles.

_What are you waiting for… ?_

"Her permission…"

"Sebastian?" She shifted lightly, adjusting her hips so he could better fit between them. Her arms moved about his waist, holding him back against her as he did to her. She was determined to ride this out until the very end. Pun intended.

_You need no such comfort. I need no such comfort! Receive what is offered or take what is denied_

Sebastian screwed his eyes shut, a lump forming in his throat. Countless nights. So many sleepless and so feverish with want. Could the Maker not save him even from himself in this? His hands moved down to her waist, grasping at her full backside, raising her hips up to meet him.

He heard her whine as he teased himself against her, enjoying the silken feel of her wetness. A whimpered please was all that it took to break whatever restrain that he had left; that was her permission. He pressed inside of her, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him. Maker, it must have been years since she last felt the touch of another man.

Her walls fluttered around him, her breaths coming in short pants and gasps as his hips undulated against her. His thrusts were strong and slow to start, relishing the feeling he had almost forgotten in his celibacy. His vows. Oh may he be damned, this was worth an eternity in damnation.

Sebastian licked the column of his woman's neck, a sense of male pride filling him as she tossed her head back against the sheets. A guttural moan bleated out of her as his angle shifted, his cock hitting deep inside her – brushing against her cervix.

It still wasn't nearly enough. Marian choked out a sob as the man above her slowed his pace even more, the motion becoming shallow and unfulfillable – only causing the itch she had to worsen. She wanted him fast demanding, and brutal – much like she had come to expect from the nights events. But the tables turned on her rapidly.

With a hiss, Sebastian removed himself from her, his sex glistening with her moisture. He pushed her hips down into the mattress, his thumbs pressing against her pubic bone – inciting a soft groan from her; the area itself was swollen from denial of climax.

"W-what, what you are doing?" Marian pulled at his forearms, trying in vain to coax him back inside with a grind of her hips against him.

"Beg me." His face was straight laced, voice steady, but the subtle twitch of his thighs was evidence enough of his need.

Marian glared up definitely. Two could play at this game. Her hands left his arms and trailed down her stomach, tantalizing the image of her hips and milky flesh. Fingers gently brushed herself, hissing a moan to spite him. In a mix of skin and color, Marian yelped in pain as her wrists were yanked and pinned above her head.

"Beg. Me." With his free hand, Sebastian took hold of himself, pressing the tip of his erection ever so slightly inside her – drawing his hips back when she attempt to impale herself. "Tell me you want me as badly as I do you. Beg me like you've burned for endless nights with me," A dip inside and a quick withdrawal – Marian thrashed against his hold.

"You…"

Sebastian scrapped his fingers along her hip, his head leaning down next to her ear. His breath was hot, heavy, and words laced with only Maker knew what. His teeth caught her lobe, pulling gently at it before suckling on the shell of her cartilage.

Swallowing thickly, Sebastian pushed aside what thin threads the demon inside him was pulling at. "Tell me," he purred against her, "that _you love me_. That you will take no other man besides me. That you are mine. Tell me all of this," a sharp bite to her ear and he grumbled. "And I'll give you whatever you desire."

Marian's entire form hummed at those words. Was it the demon talking or Sebastian himself? By the Maker she didn't care. And she had no issue of telling the truth.

"Sebastian," her voice quaked, her fingers flexing around his hold. "I've dreamt about you for years now. How your body would feel, the heat of your gaze. I just wished… that one day you would care for me as much as you do the Maker. " She curled her legs around his waist, the angle still preventing her from getting anymore than a brush of his hardness.

"I will not settle for one night, Marian. I will leave you cold and wanting, the pain of this demon be damned. "

Her back arched at his growl. "Maker, Sebastian… my words weren't always meant to make you stray. But," she moaned as she felt the tip of him press in. "Watching you fight, the way you handle your bow – I wonder how you would handle me. I spent nights, locked away in my room, pleasuring myself at the thought of it. "

Sebastian sunk in fully inside of her, however still as stone. She felt his heavy panting against her ear and she could swear she felt him twitch inside. "Please Maker, Sebastian…" Marian sobbed, her hair sticking to her face from sweat.

"Say it." His point accentuated with a thrust.

"I love you, I love you, I love you – please, oh maker," her final restrain broke, she was babbling like a mad woman. "I promise no others, not even glances, just…" She rocked her hips back and forth to gain friction but she was held fast by a snarl. "I'm yours, Sebastian. "

What she thought to be a snarl might have been something else, not that she cared at the moment. Sebastian grounded his hips into hers, gaining vigor with each passing breath. Before long, his hips pounded against her, thrusting fast and wickedly.

Moans sounded against the walls as slapping of flesh filled their ears. Sebastian's hands were all over her, his mouth on hers – biting and tearing at her lips as his entire body bowed over hers as an act of possession, peppering her with kisses. Their bodies were slick with sweat and saliva, hands losing grip on tense flesh.

"Mine, mine… mine," Sebastian snarled, yanking at her hair, titling her head back. Uneven and frantic motions signaled his end. Blessed Maker could strike him down now for all he cared. He listened to her cries of 'faster' 'harder' oh maker', fueling his vigor even more but it wouldn't last.

Her body went taut beneath him, her back arching in a perfect bow curve causing her hips to drive him deeper inside. Moans and shrieks spilled from her mouth like sin, unraveling him. The walls of her contracted sweetly around him.

With a groan, Sebastian spilled himself inside her. Teeth clamped down on the soft muscle of her shoulder, trying to quiet his release from the rest of the Chantry. Maker knew they heard her probably.

His hips pushed languidly as he rode out the last shockwaves, the sound of her voice and breathy sighs giving him a gentle place to fall from his high. Without words, he slipped out of her, a small smile gracing his lips at her disappointed cry.

The sheets around him rustled and felt the bed gave way. His eyes snapped open as he watched Marian padding around the room picking up the scraps of her clothes, or what was left of them, from the floor. She was glorious in her afterglow however horrifying at the same time.

He no longer felt the hot pain of a demon but the deep sorrow filled regret that came with every sin in his life. Especially this one. Sebastian sat up immediately, his mouth and jaw going slack as he attempted to find words of apology but they never formed.

Marian looked behind her, a tiny smirk gracing her lips. "Are you going to gawk all day or get up?"

"W-what… Marian, please, I…"

"Don't apologize. "

"But…"

"Don't. I wouldn't have gone along with it if I didn't' mean any of it. Now, get up and find your clothes. I'm assuming that the ladies of the Chantry wouldn't be pleased to find me in your bed come morning."

"Where?" Maker he felt stupid.

"My estate, you nug. Get dressed, unless you want all of Hightown to see the Vael family pride."

* * *

><p>Hawke was dressed and outside of the Chantry before him, her footing a bit uneasy. However she easily turned on heel to face one of her companions that had waited outside the entire time.<p>

"Merrill, how long have you been here?" Hawke mused, watching the elf mage blush feverishly.

"Ah…. Bout the whole night."

"Oh?"

"Did… did I do a good job?"

Hawke smiled, pressing a small kiss to her mage's forehead. "Perfect."

"I do hope that Sebastian will think a little higher of spirits from now on," Merrill sighed happily; completely oblivious to what had happened. "What did you need a Desire demon for anyway?"

"Oh, nothing."

- fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I originally had two endings to this fic. One was incredibly depressing and the other absolutely silly. I picked silly, obviously.

Well, I hope you folks enjoy this. Reviews are lovely and always welcomed (that is if you want more smut). Thank you m'dears

The prompt:

_Kinkmeme request: this was going to happen eventually, but what if a desire demon possessed Sebastian while he secretly desired the lady champion. I think we know what happens here. Bonus points if _

_1) Seb struggles to keep control_  
><em>2) Desire demon screws with his head, taunting him about his desires<em>


End file.
